


Deducimi, Sherlock

by Sam82



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Happy Ending, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Top John
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam82/pseuds/Sam82
Summary: Non c’era altro posto in tutta la città in cui sarebbe voluto essere in quel momento se non al caldo di quella casa con l’altro accanto. Entrò dalla porta, si tolse la giacca e lo vide… Di spalle all'ingresso intento a suonare una meravigliosa melodia con il suo violino. Il suo cuore si riempì di gioia e per un attimo si fermò ad osservarlo in silenzio trattenendo il respiro ed in quel preciso istante si rese conto ancora una volta di quanto fosse ovvio…lo amava, lo amava con tutto se stesso anche se non osava dirglielo.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	Deducimi, Sherlock

Era stata una giornata pessima sotto mille punti di vista diversi. Era esausto, demoralizzato e l’unica cosa che gli permetteva di abbozzare un lieve sorriso era pensare che stava tornando al calore del camino della sua casa. Casa sua… Non era proprio casa sua, condivideva quell’appartamento con l’essere umano migliore che avesse conosciuto in tutta la sua vita.

IL suo coinquilino, il suo migliore amico, il suo..NO…

Non era suo, non lo era perché non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di dirgli cosa provava, aveva paura, non voleva, non poteva rischiare di rovinare tutto.

Non c’era altro posto in tutta la città in cui sarebbe voluto essere in quel momento se non al caldo di quella casa con l’altro accanto. Entrò dalla porta, si tolse la giacca e lo vide… Di spalle all’ingresso intento a suonare una meravigliosa melodia con il suo violino. Il suo cuore si riempì di gioia e per un attimo si fermò ad osservarlo in silenzio trattenendo il respiro ed in quel preciso istante si rese conto ancora una volta di quanto fosse ovvio…lo amava, lo amava con tutto se stesso anche se non osava dirglielo.

Erano ormai passati sei mesi da quando, dolorosamente e non senza fatiche e resistenze , era dovuto scendere a patti con quella realtà. Era da quando condividevano quell'appartamento che, a poco a poco si erano fatti strada dentro di lui tanti piccoli segnali ad oggi inequivocabili, ma lui aveva sempre preferito reprimerli, minimizzarli, fino a quando non erano diventati impossibili da negare. Continuava sempre più spesso a pensare al suo coinquilino, alle sue mani che tenevano l’archetto mentre accarezzava le corde del violino, alle sue labbra che si appoggiavano alla tazza mentre beveva il tè che gli aveva preparato, a come la sua vestaglia e il suo cappotto cadessero sinuosi su quel corpo praticamente perfetto. Questi erano solo alcuni dei pensieri che sempre più prepotentemente affollavano la sua povera testa .

Aveva cercato di non pensarci, di scansarli da una parte ma ogni volta tornavano più insistenti di prima, ma come poteva anche solo pensare di essere innamorato di Sherlock Holmes, il suo coinquilino, il suo amico, un uomo.

Lui, “Tre Continenti Watson”, ci aveva messo anni a guadagnarsi quel nome , quel “grado” che tanto lo rendeva orgoglioso , la prova schiacciante della sua perfetta eterosessualità.

Eppure… qualcosa era cambiato, se ne rese conto nel modo a lui più brutale durante una notte di sesso passata con una delle tante donne che gli ronzavano intorno in ospedale. Era lì, con quella donna bellissima sopra di lui, completamente immerso nell’enfasi del momento fino a quando non si rese conto che quel corpo stava sfumando ai suoi occhi, stava cambiando, le sue mani ora vagavano curiose e bramose sulla pelle diafana di quel corpo così perfetto…le sue labbra cercavano ci prendere possesso di ogni millimetro di quella pelle, così liscia, così familiare , così …Sherlock .

Spalancò di colpo gli occhi ed emise un grido soffocato quando realizzò cosa stava succedendo, la donna che era con lui quasi si spaventò a quella reazione ed ancora prima di riuscire a chiedergli una spiegazione, lui era già in piedi, rivestito vicino alla porta pronto a scappare via , l’unica cosa che riuscì a dirle fu un frettoloso “Mi spiace, non è colpa tua.” Poi se ne andò sbattendo la porta.

SI mise a camminare velocemente per le vie buie e semideserte di Londra, pioveva, doveva schiarirsi le idee, doveva capire cosa stesse succedendo nella sua testa, pochi minuti prima era a letto con una donna bellissima e lui… aveva pensato a Sherlock, lo aveva accarezzato, baciato, non voleva lei, voleva il suo migliore amico, addosso, nel suo letto. Non poteva essere, eppure la sua erezione continuava a suggerirgli il contrario, era attratto da lui, ormai non poteva più negarlo, non poteva più mentire a se stesso, non dopo quell’ennesima prova .

La pioggia continuava a scendere incessante sulla città. Ormai era completamente fradicio ed aveva tremendamente freddo, così ridotto tornò a casa, sperando che il suo intelligentissimo e geniale coinquilino non si accorgesse di nulla.

Rientrò, lo salutò frettolosamente e senza dire nient’altro andò a farsi una lunghissima doccia calda.

Aveva ancora bisogno di metabolizzare quanto era successo poco prima .

Finita la doccia andò direttamente in camera sua sperando di riuscire ad addormentarsi e potersi così lasciare quella giornata finalmente alle spalle.

Ebbe gli incubi quella notte, il sonno era agitato, un peso sul petto gli impediva di respirare, poi sentì una mano appoggiarsi dolcemente alla propria spalla e si calmò. Aprì leggermente gli occhi e vide Sherlock seduto sul letto accanto a lui, quei bellissimi occhi acquamarina che lo fissavano preoccupati.

“John, sta tranquillo, era solo un incubo. La guerra immagino.”

Non rispose subito…ma sì…era una guerra, non i ricordi dell’ _Afghanistan, no..questa era più recente, molto più spaventosa, la sua guerra personale ed interiore._

_Alzò lo sguardo verso l’altro ed annuì debolmente._

_“Se vuoi resto un po’ qui.”_

_Quanto avrebbe voluto che lo facesse, ma in quella situazione sarebbe stato peggio, aveva paura ad averlo così pericolosamente vicino._

_“Non è necessario, grazie, torna pure a dormire.”_

_Non riuscì a decifrare lo sguardo di Sherlock, era ancora preoccupato, certo, ma aveva intravisto anche altro, una leggera sfumatura, tristezza? Risentimento? Non seppe dirlo con esattezza ma gli parve che il consulente investigativo si sentisse in qualche modo rifiutato, escluso, inadeguato, gli occhi bassi a guardare il pavimento, stava per tornare di sotto. Non capiva cosa stesse provando ma gli faceva male il cuore vederlo così, si stava preoccupando per lui e lo aveva respinto per codardia, non poteva permettere che stesse male per colpa sua._

_“Sherlock.”_

_“Sì, John?”_

_“Suoneresti per me, solo un pochino,solo per potermi riaddormentare?”_

_Sherlock sorrise e dopo qualche istante iniziò a diffondersi per l’appartamento la ninna nanna più dolce che avesse mai sentito, era solo per lui, e con questo pensiero ed una lacrima leggera a rigargli il volto riuscì ad addormentarsi._

_Da quel giorno fu sempre più pensieroso, più combattuto. Cos’avrebbe dovuto fare? Come si sarebbe dovuto comportare ora che gli era perfettamente chiaro quali fossero i suoi veri sentimenti per il suo migliore amico? Ora che avrebbe voluto fosse SUO in ogni modo umanamente possibile? Ora che non gli sarebbe importato minimamente cosa avrebbe pensato la gente di loro? Voleva sentirsi libero di potergli tenere la mano, di potersi abbracciare ogni volta che lui o Sherlock avvertissero il bisogno di sentirsi l’uno accanto all’altro._

_Ma Sherlock era un sociopatico sposato col proprio lavoro, glielo aveva già detto._

_Si ricordava bene di come, all’epoca, ne fosse stato felice. Lui era il “non sono gay Watson” ed il fatto che il suo coinquilino, che non era interessato alle donne, fosse pienamente assorbito dal proprio lavoro lo aveva a dir poco tranquillizzato._

_A ripensarci ora si rese conto di quanto quella frase, alla luce dei suoi attuali sentimenti, lo spaventasse più del trovarsi da solo in mezzo ad una tempesta._

_Voleva trovare il coraggio per parlare sinceramente dei suoi sentimenti , ma quale sarebbe stato il prezzo da pagare?_

_Si rendeva conto, certo, che il rapporto che aveva con Sherlock era molto diverso da quello che quest’ultimo aveva con molti altri, ma questo comunque non sottintendeva che Holmes lo amasse._

_Con lui, quella brillante mente che tutti temevano e tenevano a distanza, riusciva, seppur per piccoli istanti ad aprirsi, a far cadere qualche pezzetto di corazza per lasciare intravedere la meravigliosa creatura che vi era dietro._

_Era perfettamente cosciente di questo, era un privilegiato, ma se avesse aperto il suo cuore e dichiarato i suoi sentimenti cosa sarebbe successo?_

_Se Sherlock non avesse ricambiato? Se anzi si fosse sentito infastidito e si fosse richiuso di nuovo in se stesso? Se si fosse talmente arrabbiato e disgustato da cancellarlo dalla sua vita e dal suo palazzo mentale considerandolo una cosa inutile quanto il sistema solare?_

_Gli mancò il respiro al solo pensiero e dovette sedersi sulla poltrona del suo ambulatorio ._

_Era letteralmente terrorizzato da quella possibile prospettiva. Più spaventosa dei ricordi della guerra, più dolorosa e lancinante della sua ferita alla spalla._

_Respirò a fondo per calmare il suo battito cardiaco che era notevolmente accelerato._

_Stava rimuginando su cosa fare, aveva paura, ma in fondo lui era un soldato, alla fine non si sarebbe tirato indietro, sapeva non ci sarebbe stato un momento giusto per dirlo ma voleva darsi una possibilità._

_Finì il suo turno in ambulatorio ed uscì per tornare a casa, una bella passeggiata fino al 221 b era quello che gli serviva per mettere in ordine le idee e capire quale strategia adottare, purtroppo per lui le cose non sarebbero andate secondo i suoi piani, ad attenderlo, dall’altro lato della strada c’era una macchina scura che conosceva fin troppo bene…_

_”Mycroft, dannazione” disse a bassa voce quasi imprecando, sapeva benissimo che non poteva semplicemente ignorare quell’auto e proseguire a piedi come se niente fosse, prese un grosso respiro, attraversò la strada e vi salì di malavoglia._

_“Dottor Watson.”_

_“Mycroft” sicuro di non essere riuscito a trattenere il tono di frustrazione nella sua voce._

_“A cosa devo il non piacere?”_

_“Si calmi John, volevo solo parlarle.” Rispose il maggiore degli Holmes senza smuoversi di una virgola._

_“Cosa vuoi Mycroft? Vieni al punto!” Ogni cosa di quell’uomo lo infastidiva: il continuo controllo che aveva su se stesso che gli permetteva di non scomporsi mai per nulla, la sua aria di sufficienza verso tutto e tutti , e non per ultima la presunzione che tutti dovessero sottostare ai suoi giochetti e le sue regole._

_“Oh, non ci girerò intorno John, gliela farò facile, che intenzioni ha con il mio fratellino?” un espressione di scherno si fece largo nel suo volto._

_“ Come scusa?” avrebbe voluto togliergli quel sorrisetto dalla faccia a suon di pugni._

_“Ha capito benissimo, la reputo abbastanza intelligente per non doverle fare un disegnino.”_

_“Cristo, Mycroft, smettila di rivolgerti a me così , sembri più stronzo di quello che forse non sei.” Questa uscita poteva costargli molto cara lo sapeva, il più grande degli Holmes aveva un immenso potere, era pur sempre il governo inglese, ma lui si era stancato di stare ai suoi giochetti già da tempo, da quando aveva quasi perso Sherlock proprio per colpa sua, per non essere stato in grado di fermare quel pazzo di Moriarty in tempo finché John non prese in mano la situazione e lo uccise._

_La cosa sembrava divertire Mycroft dato che dopo quella risposta iniziò a dargli del tu._

_“ Uhm, vedo che ho toccato un nervo scoperto.”_

_“Cosa vuoi sentirti dire Mycroft? Partendo comunque dal presupposto che non sono assolutamente affari tuoi?”_

_“A differenza di quanto tutti voi amiate pensare, io tengo a mio fratello, e non posso e non voglio permettere a nessuno di fargli del male.”_

_“Lodevole da parte tua, vuoi una medaglia?Devo rinfrescarti la memoria sul recente passato Mycroft o te ne ricordi da solo? Comunque mi ripeto, non è affar tuo.”_

_“Smettila di stare sulla difensiva John, dimentichi che il mio cervello è migliore di quello di mio fratello,nonché ovviamente del tuo. Lui forse non se ne sarà ancora reso conto ma io sì, ho visto e riconosciuto tutti i segni John, tu provi qualcosa per lui che va ben oltre l’amicizia. Quindi ora la mia domanda è questa, cosa intendi fare adesso? Prima o poi anche lui se ne accorgerà, in fondo non è uno stupido, è pur sempre un Holmes.”_

_L’ultima cosa che davvero voleva era affrontare quella discussione proprio con Mycroft, avrebbe voluto scappare da quell'auto, era veramente frustrante, sapeva benissimo di non poter negare quello che provava, era in trappola._

_“ Cosa vorresti che facessi?” stava provando a compiacerlo per cercare di aggirare il problema anche se sapeva che non avrebbe funzionato, ma si disse che valeva la pena tentare._

_“ Oh John, John.” Scosse divertito il capo. “ Cos’è vuoi la mia benedizione?” la cosa lo divertiva e lui avrebbe voluto solo dargli un pugno._

_“Mi serve?”_

_“ Certo che no John. Come ben sai mio fratello fa del disprezzo nei miei confronti una specialità sportiva da Olimpiade, motivo per cui …” Si era bloccato, John sapeva il perché , faceva tanto il sostenuto ma lo ferivano i continui commenti sprezzanti che Sherlock gli riservava ad ogni loro incontro, o per meglio dire, ad ogni loro incontro in cui lui non fosse presente, perché se c’era John , Sherlock cercava di limitarsi. La cosa lo faceva sorridere._

_“ Sai benissimo, che nonostante i suoi modi, Sherlock tiene molto a te ed al tuo parere.”_

_“Uhm, potresti anche aver ragione John, ma non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda.”_

_“ Onestamente Mycroft, e lo dico davvero, non saprei cosa risponderti, non so cosa farò.” Le mani a stringersi la fronte e lo sguardo verso il basso in segno di resa, stava dicendo la verità._

_“ John , sei una brava persona e so che i sentimenti che provi per mio fratello sono sinceri, quindi permettimi di dirti questo, anche se immagino che io sia l’ultima persona con la quale tu vorresti parlare di questa cosa. Sono cosciente di quanto ti sia costato salire su quest’auto oggi e quanto ancora di più ti sia costato non scenderne. Quindi fa semplicemente quello che ritieni più giusto, potresti rimanerne positivamente colpito.”_

_E detto questo con un sorriso enigmatico lo salutò e gli fece cenno di scendere, la conversazione così come il loro incontro era concluso senza diritto di replica, era sempre così con Mycroft._

_Scese dall’auto e non appena questa ripartì si mise a camminare in direzione di casa pensando a quelle ultime due parole..positivamente colpito…chissà cosa volevano dire. Lo squillo del telefono lo ridestò da quei pensieri e si rese conto che ormai era buio._

_^ Dove sei John? SH ^_

_^ Perché non sei ancora tornato John? SH ^_

_^ Perché non rispondi John? SH ^_

_^ Intanto che sei fuori prendi il latte! SH ^_

_^ Jooooohn. SH ^_

_^ Dammi il tempo di rispondere. JW ^_

_^ È inutile che continui a mandarmi massaggi .JW ^_

_^ Sto arrivando, ok x il latte. JW ^_

_^ Ti aspetto a casa. SH ^_

_^ Fa in fretta. SH ^_

_^ Eri con una donna? SH ^_

_A quell’ultimo messaggio abbozzò un sorriso, gli faceva tenerezza, era geloso? Che senso aveva quell’ultimo messaggio? [ Attento John ] gli disse una vocina dispettosa nella sua testa, [ è pericoloso nutrirsi di false speranze] continuava._

_Cercò di metterla a tacere ed affrettò il passo verso Tesco e casa._

_^ No. JW ^_

_Aveva fatto il prima possibile, era andato a comprare il latte ed era rientrato a casa dove lo aspettavano il calore del camino acceso e Sherlock con una tazza di tè fumante in mano. Gli aveva preso la borsa della spesa e gli aveva dato in cambio la tazza “ Ben tornato, l’ho preparato per te, sarai stanco.”_

_Prese la tazza, stava sudando freddo, non era certo un comportamento da Sherlock quello, e la cosa lo stava a dir poco allarmando, cosa significava quel gesto?_

_“Oh grazie, cosa devi farti perdonare? Hai nascosto un cadavere per un esperimento in camera mia?” sperava con quella battuta di non far trasparire la sua ansia, possibile che Mycroft gli avesse detto qualcosa del loro recente incontro?_

_“ Non essere idiota John, se fosse quello sono certo che una tazza di tè non basterebbe. Mi prendo cura di te, è quello che fanno gli amici no? È tutto il giorno che sei fuori casa, inoltre oggi Londra è gelida, quindi ho solo pensato che un tè caldo ti avrebbe fatto bene.”_

_[ Quello che fanno gli amici….Vedi John…non ti ama …cosa ti eri messo in testa?] quella dannata vocina stava diventando veramente fastidiosa._

_“Grazie allora Sherlock, hai ragione, è proprio quello di cui avevo bisogno…”oltre ovviamente a baciarti ed accarezzare i tuoi capelli vicino alla nuca, ma omise quelle ultime parole che gli rimasero ferme in gola. Non aveva proprio idea di quanto tempo ancora avrebbe potuto far fronte a quella situazione senza commettere qualcosa di irreparabile e con quel pensiero a ronzargli in testa bevve un sorso di tè caldo nella speranza lo aiutasse a sciogliere quel nodo che si era formato ma non servì._

_“Sherlock, tutto bene? Nessun caso da Lestrade?”_

_“ Sì sì sto bene, nessun caso comunque, solo dei 2/3 che potrebbe benissimo risolvere anche Anderson.”_

_“Come mai mi hai chiesto se ero con una donna?”_

_A quella domanda Sherlock si buttò sgraziatamente, in un gesto teatrale, sulla sua poltrona di pelle nera e dopo aver sbuffato sonoramente lo guardò dritto negli occhi . “ Curiosità John, è molto che non parli di donne oppure esci con una di loro, ma oggi hai fatto tardi per cui pensavo che ti fossi rimesso nel giro, spero solo sia più intelligente delle tue ultime conquiste.”_

_Non andava bene, non andava per nulla bene, avrebbe voluto un gesto, una parola, un appiglio, qualunque cosa che gli desse finalmente il coraggio di parlare e di aprirsi ed invece._

_Lo fissò per qualche istante cercando di capire cosa avrebbe dovuto fare e cosa avrebbe dovuto rispondere, nella mente ancora le ultime parole di Mycroft._

_“Nessuna donna Sherlock, non è quello di cui ho bisogno ora.” Si chiedeva se fosse sufficiente, se potesse far capire all'altro le sue intenzioni e pensieri anche stando sul vago._

_“Ah capisco, sei troppo assorbito dal tuo lavoro e non avresti il tempo e le energie necessarie per occupartene in modo soddisfacente.” Non aveva capito nulla, si trattenne comunque._

_“Se può servirti potresti smettere di seguirmi nei casi così da avere maggiori opportunità.”_

_Non poteva credere a quello che stava sentendo, lui voleva passare ogni secondo delle sue giornate con Sherlock e questo se ne usciva così, era sempre più confuso e abbattuto._

_“Ma cosa stai dicendo, non voglio assolutamente rinunciare a seguire i casi con te Sherlock, non se ne parla nemmeno! Discorso chiuso, piuttosto ordiniamo la cena, cinese?”_

_“ Come vuoi John, cinese è perfetto.”_

_Non appena arrivò il fattorino prese la cena e si misero a mangiare senza più dire una parola._

_Quel silenzio che solitamente apprezzava in quel momento gli sembrò essere diventato assordante ed impossibile da sopportare._

_“Sherlock, ascolta..” un mare in tempesta prese a muoversi dentro di lui, mille emozioni che si rincorrevano frenetiche e scuotevano ogni fibra del suo corpo._

_“ Sì, John?” sentì quei limpidi occhi acquamarina fissarlo in attesa di una qualche rivelazione._

_“No, nulla.” Prese un altro boccone [ Sei un codardo dottor Watson, sicuro di essere stato un soldato?] Quella maledetta vocina si ripresentava perfida nella sua testa._

_“ Sicuro John?” vide che era chiaramente preoccupato._

_“Ehm, sì….No…al diavolo.” Perché doveva essere così maledettamente complicato, non era mai stato così con le donne con cui era uscito. [ Forse perché loro non erano così importanti come invece lo è lui, non credi? ] Odiava quella vocina._

_“John, che succede? Sai benissimo che io non so nulla di rapporti umani, ma posso ascoltarti, sono qui, per te.”_

_“ È questo il punto Sherlock.” La voce si stava rompendo. “Cosa intendi con qui, per me.” Stava per crollare._

_“ Che siamo amici John, che voglio aiutarti, come posso.” Si sentiva inadeguato, quando si trattava di sentimenti Sherlock non sapeva mai come comportarsi, li sentiva, li provava ma non sapeva bene come gestirli._

_“ Ecco il problema Sherlock, ecco perché non puoi aiutarmi, perché la tua amicizia è importante ma non è abbastanza, non più per me.” Strinse i pugni sotto il tavolo tanto forte da far diventare bianche le nocche, stava cercando con ogni mezzo di reprimere le lacrime che sentiva arrivare prepotentemente ._

_“ Cosa vuoi dire John?” e mentre sentiva rivolgersi quelle parole vide chiaramente quei bellissimi occhi chiari velarsi di tristezza e di lacrime . Anche Sherlock sembrava aver paura, così come ne aveva lui, per quello che sarebbe successo._

_“ Voglio dire Sherlock che sei la persona migliore che io abbia mai conosciuto, voglio dire Sherlock che vorrei poterti stringere tra le mie braccia, voglio dire Sherlock che con ogni probabilità l’idiota insignificante che hai davanti ora si è innamorato di te, ecco cosa voglio dire.” Il peso di quella rivelazione era troppo, le lacrime che era riuscito a fermare qualche minuto prima ora correvano sulle sue guance fino a cadere sul tavolo. Non avrebbe dovuto dire niente, non era sicuramente il momento giusto, il modo giusto, ma gli erano uscite, prepotenti e veloci contro il suo stesso volere ed ora cosa sarebbe successo?_

_Non aveva il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo, aspettava una reazione da Sherlock ma c’era solo silenzio._

_“Sh – Sherlock? Dì qualcosa, ti prego.”_

_Si sentì sfiorare la spalla, la mano calda di Sherlock che dolcemente gli prendeva il mento e alzava il suo viso in modo che i loro occhi potessero incrociarsi, le punte delle lunghe dita ad asciugare le sue lacrime e le dolci labbra morbide che sognava ormai ogni notte appoggiate timidamente sulle sue. Durò solo un attimo, gli parve infinito, infinitamente bello in realtà._

_Sherlock si ritrasse e lui si protese in avanti per ricercare ancora quelle labbra così meravigliosamente perfette che poco prima erano sulle sue._

_“ P – posso ?” in risposta Sherlock si riavvicinò inclinando leggermente la testa e chiudendo gli occhi._

_Lo strinse forte a se e lo baciò, un bacio da prima leggero, tenero, dolce, fino a diventare disperato, stava mettendo in quel bacio tutto l’amore che sentiva, che non riusciva a spiegare e sperava con tutto se stesso che Sherlock potesse capirlo. In quel momento, mentre le loro lingue si stavano sfiorando, una scossa percorse la sua spina dorsale, lo strinse ancora più a sé, i loro respiri uniti in un solo respiro, i loro battiti un solo battito._

_Si staccarono per riprendere fiato, ora entrambi sorridevano._

_“E ora John? Cosa succederà tra noi? Non mi stai prendendo in giro vero? Non credo potrei sopportarlo.”_

_“ Come potrei farlo Sherlock? Come potrei anche solo pensare di poterti fare del male? Se non ti fidi delle mie parole osservami, deducimi. Cosa vedi?”_

_“ Vorrei davvero poterlo fare John, ma tu ogni volta mi sorprendi, ogni volta che penso di avere capito cosa pensi e cosa farai, tu fai altro, con te non sono mai completamente sicuro di quello che percepisco, è frustrante, ed ora come ora, alla luce di quello che è appena successo anche pericoloso.”_

_“Allora dovrai fidarti di me.Puoi farlo?”_

_“Posso. Ho sempre messo la mia vita nelle tue mani da quando sei qui e tu l’hai salvata in così tanti modi diversi che come potrei non fidarmi?”_

_“Sherlock, anche tu mi hai baciato, da quando..?”Quella rivelazione, che gli arrivò chiara solo in quel momento lo invase riscaldando di un dolce calore il suo cuore._

_“Oh John, da quando ci siamo incontrati al Bart’s , ho sognato così tanto arrivasse questo momento ma credevo di non rientrare nella tua area di interesse ecco .”Qualche lacrima scese silenziosa sul viso di Sherlock, la voce rotta dall’emozione._

_“Lo credevo anch’io ma evidentemente mi sbagliavo, non credi?”_

_Lo strinse ancora a se e si baciarono di nuovo. Le loro lacrime si mischiarono insieme, lacrime di gioia che li univano, oltre le loro labbra, oltre i loro respiri, oltre i loro cuori._

_Ormai era tardi, il peso di quella giornata iniziava a farsi sentire ed a malincuore si staccò da Sherlock tenendolo comunque stretto tra le sue braccia._

_“ Dovremmo andare a dormire, è tardi e domani mi aspetta una giornata infernale in ambulatorio.”_

_“ A – andare a d- dormire?” un lieve lampo di terrore si impadronì di quei bellissimi occhi acquamarina ancora arrossati per le lacrime di poco prima._

_“ Oh no Sherlock, non ora, non stanotte.” Gli accarezzò dolcemente il viso. “Ci sarà tempo per quello, non voglio affrettare le cose, un passo per volta.” era troppo importante per lui, non voleva rovinare nulla, non voleva ridurre tutto solo a quello, Sherlock non era una delle sue tante conquiste che erano passate nel suo letto senza lasciare traccia, non era un numero da aggiungere ad una tabella, era diverso e voleva fare le cose nel modo giusto._

_“ È perché..” non gli lasciò nemmeno finire la frase, sapeva cosa stava pensando, aveva paura che lo allontanasse a causa della sua inesperienza , non voleva che si sentisse così , non era certo quello il motivo, anche se trovava adorabile essere la sua prima volta e cercò di rassicurarlo con un altro bacio, una mano ad accarezzargli i ricci ribelli dietro la nuca e l’altra la schiena._

_“No, non pensarlo nemmeno! Ti amo Sherlock, abituati perché te lo dirò e dimostrerò spesso anche se so che non sei abituato a questo genere di cose.”_

_Sherlock gli sorrise “ Mi abituerò, per te.”_

_Gli sussurrò la buonanotte sulle labbra e salì le scale per andare a dormire al piano di sopra. Sentì Sherlock di sotto entrare nella propria stanza per fare lo stesso._

_Passò qualche ora da quando si era disteso sul letto senza riuscire tuttavia a prendere sonno,l’adrenalina ancora in circolo, amava Sherlock, glielo aveva detto, lo aveva baciato e…anche il detective lo amava, amava proprio lui… positivamente colpito… possibile che Mycroft sapesse dei sentimenti di suo fratello? Non era più importante ora, era felice, davvero felice come non si sentiva da ormai troppo tempo. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di addormentarsi quando sentì la porta aprirsi piano._

_“ John, non riesco a dormire.” Vide l’ombra avvicinarsi al letto._

_“Magari se…”_

_“ Vieni qui.” Si spostò verso l’angolo opposto del letto per fargli spazio, alzò la coperta e si distese in modo che la testa di Sherlock potesse appoggiarsi al suo petto e che lui potesse stringerlo a se con entrambe le braccia, gli sfiorò un bacio sulla fronte e poi uno sulla tempia e si addormentò senza nemmeno accorgersene , beato dal calore del corpo dell’uomo che amava sul suo cuore. Anche Sherlock si addormentò subito, cullato dal profumo della pelle di John e dalla protezione del suo abbraccio saldo e forte ma al tempo stesso dolce ed amorevole, per la prima volta, dopo tanto tempo la sua mente era calma e silenziosa e si addormentò felice._

_Quella mattina la sveglia di John svegliò entrambi, ancora abbracciati l’uno all’altro._

_“Sei bellissimo anche appena sveglio.”mormorò baciandolo._

_“ Non sei niente male nemmeno tu John.” Sorrise. “Non andare al lavoro, resta qui, con me.” Gli disse mentre disegnava linee indefinite con la punta delle dita intorno alla cicatrice sulla spalla._

_“Non posso Sherlock, anche se non vorrei essere in nessun altro posto ora che non sia qui con te.”_

_Ripresero a baciarsi, John gli mordicchiò il collo lentamente fino ad arrivare alla spalla dove lasciò tanti piccoli baci, si impose di fermarsi o realmente non avrebbe trovato la forza per andare in ospedale quella mattina._

_“Andiamo Sherlock, vado a preparare il tè , riprenderemo stasera quando torno, promesso.” Lo sguardo sognante ed il tono languido e convincente, tanto che Sherlock accettò di alzarsi e scendere in cucina. Una volta vestito anche lui scese e fecero colazione poi si mise la giacca, strinse per i fianchi il suo compagno baciandolo ancora una volta ed a malincuore uscì di casa._

_Non era ancora arrivato al Bart’s quando il suo telefono squillò._

_^ Mi annoio. SH ^_

_^ Quando torni John? SH ^_

_^ Siamo una coppia ora? Se sì non dovresti lasciarmi solo, no? SH ^_

_Scosse la testa sorridendo, lo avrebbe fatto impazzire, ne era certo, ma lo sapeva, amava ogni singola sfumatura di Sherlock, la sua brillante intelligenza, la sua sicurezza di sé, i suoi bellissimi occhi che potevano guardarti dentro, il suo corpo, le sue labbra così perfette ed anche le sue stranezze ed i suoi eccessi._

_^ Sono appena uscito. JW ^_

_^ Torno per cena. Chiama Greg e senti se ha un caso. JW ^_

_^ Qualcuno deve pur lavorare . JW ^_

_^ Sì, siamo una coppia Sherlock. Ti amo. Stasera non mancherò di rimarcare il concetto. JW ^_

_^ Ti .. Ok John a dopo. SH ^_

_Come avrebbe voluto chiedere un permesso e tornare a Baker Street ma avrebbe dovuto aspettare, erano anni che aspettava avrebbe sopportato una sola giornata._

_L’ambulatorio era parecchio affollato, colpa probabilmente delle rigide temperature che si erano abbattute su Londra e che avevano costretto a letto con febbre alta e problemi polmonari molti londinesi, John ne fu felice, la giornata così passò abbastanza velocemente, non vedeva l’ora di tornare a casa._

_Era ormai buio quando uscì e si incamminò verso il loro appartamento._

_^ Sto seguendo un caso piuttosto semplice, sarò a casa per cena, a dopo . SH ^_

_^ Sto arrivando a casa, ci vediamo tra poco. JW ^_

_Entrò in casa, si tolse la giacca buttandola sulla sua poltrona ed accese il camino, Sherlock non era ancora tornato. Sperava con tutto se stesso arrivasse presto o avrebbe iniziato a preoccuparsi, dopo Moriarty era sempre preoccupato quando Sherlock era fuori per un caso e lui non era lì a guardargli le spalle, ma dopo ieri si rese conto che questa sensazione di disagio e irrequietezza si era se possibile amplificata ancora di più. Non avrebbe mai sopportato di perderlo ora che lo aveva finalmente trovato per davvero._

_Camminò per una buona mezz’ora andando avanti ed indietro per il salotto sempre più agitato quando finalmente la porta del 221 b si aprì annunciando il ritorno di Sherlock._

_“ Bentornato a casa, tutto b..” si interruppe vedendo chiaramente un taglio sulla fronte dell’altro, gli andò incontro e gli fece segno di sedersi sulla poltrona._

_“ Diavolo Sherlock, cos’è successo? Avevi detto un caso semplice. Avresti dovuto chiamarmi, guarda che taglio.” Prese il suo kit da pronto soccorso per disinfettare e dare qualche punto di sutura a quella ferita che in realtà non era così grave ma che lo aveva spaventato e scosso nel profondo, il suo senso di protezione era notevolmente aumentato._

_“ Non è nulla John, solo una colluttazione con il sospettato, mi sono distratto per un secondo e non ho visto che aveva un coltello, nulla di grave, c’era Garvin con me.”_

_“Greg, si chiama Greg.” Aveva finito di mettergli i punti e indugiava con la sua mano ad accarezzargli la fronte._

_“Sei un incosciente, Cristo Sherlock cerca di stare più attento, dannazione!”_

_“Te l’ho detto John, sta tranquillo non è successo nulla, non arrabbiarti.” Aveva paura che John si arrabbiasse e gli urlasse contro, era già successo in passato quando era tornato a casa con un colpo di proiettile che fortunatamente lo aveva colpito soltanto di striscio._

_“Non sono arrabbiato Sherlock, sono solo tremendamente preoccupato, te l’ho detto dovrai farci l’abitudine, vorrei che non accettassi più casi se io non posso essere con te, se solo dovesse succederti qualcosa io…io potrei morirne.”_

_Sherlock si accorse della differenza che traspariva dalla voce di John, del Suo John, non era arrabbiato, era impaurito, gli si avvicinò e lo strinse forte, appoggiò la fronte alla sua “ Non mi perderai” sussurrò, “starò attento” un bacio, “tornerò sempre” un altro “ da te John.”_

_Continuò a baciarlo, le sue mani timide vagavano timorose sulla schiena di John, volevano scoprirne ogni centimetro di pelle, lentamente si infilarono e si fecero spazio sotto la maglietta bianca._

_Il contatto della sua pelle fresca su quella decisamente più calda di John gli procurava tante piccole scosse, sentire finalmente il calore di quel corpo che tanto aveva sognato sotto le sue dita era inebriante. Il suo soldato, il suo dottore, il suo John._

_Nel bearsi di quella sensazione non si accorse che John, con estrema delicatezza gli aveva sbottonato la camicia, facendola cadere a terra._

_Le mani calde e sicure di John si muovevano su quella pelle con la stessa cura e devozione con cui si maneggiano le opere d’arte più preziose._

_Era morbida la pelle di Sherlock, ne sentiva la pelle d’oca sotto le sue dita mentre le sue mani prendevano sempre più possesso di ogni parte di quel corpo così meravigliosamente bello._

_Continuò a baciarlo assaggiando con la lingua il suo collo ormai inarcato all’indietro, il pomo d’Adamo, la spalla e poi ancora su fino al lobo dell’orecchio “Ti amo” gli sussurrò dolcemente._

_Gli prese le mani nelle sue per portarlo verso la camera, gli occhi blu fissi in quelli acquamarina “Sì, John.” rispose alla sua domanda implicita._

_“Dio, sei così dannatamente bello Sherlock”, mordicchiava le labbra piene del suo compagno e dolcemente lo adagiava sul letto._

_In un secondo gli fu sopra, si abbassò per baciargli lentamente ogni centimetro di petto indugiando più a lungo nella zona sopra il cuore mentre l’altro, facendosi leva sui gomiti si alzò quel tanto che bastava per aggrapparsi forte alle sue spalle, la lingua a torturare i contorni della cicatrice sulla spalla._

_La sua eccitazione aumentava sempre più rapidamente, l’erezione iniziava ad essere fastidiosa costretta nei suoi boxer sotto i pantaloni._

_A mandarlo letteralmente in estasi, oltre ai baci del compagno e le sue mani addosso, era sentire il montare dell’erezione di Sherlock sotto di lui a sfiorare la propria._

_“Posso?” indicando la cintura dei pantaloni._

_“ S – Sì, John.” Mormorò in risposta continuando a baciarlo, il respiro sempre più affannoso._

_“ Sei sicuro? Sì? Non voglio fare nulla che..”la lingua di Sherlock entrò nella sua bocca zittendolo passando sul palato e poi ancora sul contorno delle sue labbra. “Sono sicuro, John.”_

_Non se lo fece ripetere due volte e scese a sbottonare i pantaloni che prese e fece cadere a terra insieme ai boxer._

_Sherlock era lì, sotto di lui, completamente nudo e senza difese e…Cristo, era lo spettacolo più bello che avesse mai visto._

_Si spostò leggermente, prese a baciarlo dall’incavo del collo soffermandosi qua e là a giocherellare con la lingua su quella pelle così diafana, a succhiarla, a morderla, lasciando i segni del suo passaggio su di essa._

_Si soffermò a succhiare e mordicchiare la pelle vicino il bacino facendo giocare i suoi denti contro le ossa sporgenti procurando a Sherlock gemiti di piacere._

_Sentirlo ansimare e contrarsi sotto di lui, ad ogni suo bacio, ad ogni suo tocco, lo faceva sentire perfetto ed invincibile, non si era mai sentito così con le donne che si era portato a letto, era più concentrato sul proprio piacere personale piuttosto che sul loro ma con Sherlock era diverso, tutto diverso._

_Iniziò a baciare e leccare l’erezione di Sherlock, dalla base fino alla punta, la racchiuse nelle sue labbra e scese ancora fino alla base, su e giù, avanti ed indietro, leccando e succhiando cambiando il ritmo._

_L’altro si inarcava sotto di lui stringendo il lenzuolo tra le mani “John..” il tono basso, un altro gemito, “John, aspetta.”_

_Si fermò a quella richiesta, salì verso il viso di Sherlock prendendolo tra le mani e baciandolo con passione, le mani a stringere i ricci scompigliati dietro la nuca._

_“ Sdraiati, John.” Lo stringeva per i fianchi aiutandolo a girarsi per farlo staccare il meno possibile dalla sua pelle._

_Scese sull’ombelico, e così come John aveva fatto con lui slacciò il bottone, fece scorrere la zip dei pantaloni verso il basso ed in un attimo anche quelli, insieme ai boxer finirono sul pavimento._

_Quando le labbra carnose e la bocca perfetta del suo compagno accolsero al suo interno la sua erezione si ritrovò senza fiato a gemere ed inarcarsi mentre Sherlock si muoveva strenuamente avanti e indietro._

_“Sherlock…Sherlock…Sherlock…” con le mani a cercare di fermarlo, Dio, non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo._

_Se lo tirò addosso, il peso disteso sul suo corpo, un brivido lo percorse lungo tutta la schiena, era tutto così dannatamente perfetto, ora in quella posizione le loro erezioni, una sopra l’altra si toccavano tra loro senza impedimenti ad ogni loro minimo spostamento._

_Decisamente doveva decidere cosa fare, era vicino, davvero molto vicino._

_Ribaltò le loro posizioni con un colpo di reni e riprese a baciarlo freneticamente, le mani sempre più desiderose di pelle da possedere, il respiro sempre più affannato ma al tempo stesso titubante, Sherlock colse quel piccolo tentennamento nel suo respiro e gli morse la spalla “continua, John” un altro morso “ non fermarti, John “la lingua e le labbra disegnavano disegni astratti “fallo per me, John.”_

_Dio, quella voce, quelle labbra, erano così dannatamente sensuali e lui non aspettava altro._

_Doveva prepararlo, fece scorrere la sua lingua strenuamente sull’apertura di Sherlock, avanti e indietro, dentro e fuori, prese il tubetto di lubrificante, se lo versò sulle mani e delicatamente iniziò inserendo il primo dito incoraggiato dai gemiti di piacere provenienti dalla bocca di Sherlock, ne aggiunse un altro, avanti e indietro, dentro e fuori fino a solleticare la prostata._

_“ John, ti prego.” lo sentiva ansimare, contorcersi sotto i suoi tocchi, sarebbe potuto venire solo con questo spettacolo, fece scivolare velocemente fuori le dita, mise il lubrificante sulla sua erezione e si spinse piano dentro Sherlock._

_“Non voglio farti male.” La voce rotta, sconnessa, la sensazione sublime di sentirsi muovere dentro il suo compagno. “ Cristo, non fermarti, John.”_

_Aumentò le spinte, sempre più veloci, sempre più profonde, cercando le labbra di Sherlock, baciandole, succhiandole, non si rendeva più conto di nulla, gli era dentro e lo vedeva inarcarsi dal piacere sotto di lui gemendo ed invocando il suo nome “ Jooohn” lo sentì gridare e lo vide venire, fu completamente in estasi a quella visione , diede un’ultima spinta “ Sheerlock” e venne pronunciando il nome dell’uomo che amava così tanto._

_Uscì lentamente dal corpo dell’altro, esausto si spostò leggermente di lato per accogliere Sherlock in un abbraccio._

_“Ti amo così tanto.” E riprese a baciarlo dolcemente, sul viso, sul collo, tra i capelli…era così felice._

_“ John..ti…anch’io” stringendolo forte a sé._

_I loro occhi lucidi e felici riflessi gli uni negli altri._

_“Sai John…”_

_“ Uhm.. cosa Sherlock?”_

_“ Tu sei la mia prima volta e…” lo baciò ._

_“ E tua la mia in qualche modo.”_

_Sorrisero entrambi, felici, innamorati, insieme._

_Si addormentarono così, stretti l’uno all’altro con la consapevolezza che da quel giorno, anche se non sarebbe stato sempre facile, avrebbero affrontato tutto insieme e ce l’avrebbero fatta, Sherlock e John…John e Sherlock ._


End file.
